The Proposal
by rappicasso
Summary: .: oneshot :. Apakah Chanyeol harus menyewa sebuah cafe atau melamarnya di balai kota? Apakah Chanyeol seharusnya memberinya bunga atau membawakan sebuah cincin? Ia sedang berpikir keras. [ChanKai] Warning: BoysLove, Cliche


Seorang pria bertubuh jangkung sedang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya yang luas dan bernuansa elegan. Pria itu sedang berdiri tepat di samping jendela ruangannya. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah pemandangan kota Seoul hari itu yang lumayan cerah. Tangannya sedang menempelkan ponsel pintarnya ke telinganya―menunggu seseorang yang sedang diteleponnya untuk mengangkat panggilannya. Sementara ini, yang terdengar hanyalah nada sambung.

"Halo?" Akhirnya, panggilan tersebut pun diangkat―terdengar suara lembut di seberang sana.

"Halo, Jongin-ah."

"Ada apa, Chanyeol Hyung? Tumben sekali, kau meneleponku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Apakah kau sibuk nanti siang?" tanyanya langsung.

Jongin terdiam sejenak di seberang sana. "Sepertinya tidak, Hyung. Kenapa?"

Senyuman Chanyeol semakin lebar. Ia memiliki firasat baik bahwa rencananya hari ini akan berjalan lancar. "Bisakah kita bertemu saat makan siang nanti?"

Jongin menggumam pelan. "Sepertinya bisa, Hyung. Kau ingin kita bertemu dimana? Di kantormu?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak," balas Chanyeol cepat. "Bisakah kita bertemu di Olympus Restaurant?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Jongin senang. "Kau mau mentraktirku ya, Hyung?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Jongin-ah."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti siang, Jongin."

"Sampai ketemu nanti, Hyung."

* * *

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**The Proposal**

starring

**Park Chanyeol | Kim Jongin**

inspired by:

**propose song **by **4men**

* * *

_Should I rent out a pretty cafe or do it front of many people at City Hall?_

_Should I give you flowers or hold out a ring? I was thinking_

* * *

Park Chanyeol namanya. Seorang pria berusia 23 tahun yang sudah sukses menjadi seorang direktur keungan di salah satu perusahaan perminyakan terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Chanyeol mendapatkan segala pencapaiannya saat ini bukan tanpa perjuangan. Awalnya, dia hanyalah pemuda biasa-biasa saja dengan kehidupan yang biasa. Ia berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Ia mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah dengan standar menengah. Ia juga bukan tipe murid yang selalu mendapat peringkat terbaik di sekolah ataupun kelasnya. Namun berkat ketekunannya dan ketelitiannya yang tinggi, Chanyeol memiliki kelebihan dibanding para pesaingnya di bidang keuangan. Ia bahkan rela menghabiskan malam-malamnya hanya untuk mengerjakan sebuah laporan keuangan. Hingga semua kerja kerasnya pun terbayar dengan lunas sekarang―ia berhasil menduduki jabatan tinggi di perusahaan.

Semua orang menganggap bahwa kehidupan Chanyeol saat ini begitu sempurna. Ia memiliki harta dan tahta, hanya saja ia belum memiliki seseorang yang mampu mendampinginya. Bukan perkara yang sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan pasangan, hanya saja ia menginginkan orang yang tepat yang akan menghabiskan hari-hari indah bersamanya. Chanyeol sudah memikirkan tentang hal ini selama satu setengah tahun belakangan ini dan ia sudah memutuskan satu nama yang akan menjadi kandidat calon pendamping hidupnya. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Dan kandidatnya yang satu ini adalah seseorang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak lama. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa dialah orang yang dicarinya selama ini.

"Hai, Hyung."

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya yang besar itu bertemu dengan manik kecoklatan di hadapannya.

Kim Jongin namanya. Seorang pria yang akan berulang tahun yang ke-23 bulan depan. Teknisnya, Jongin dan Chanyeol seumuran, namun Jongin ngotot ingin memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'hyung', karena pria itu jelas-jelas jauh lebih dewasa, memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih mapan, dan tinggi tubuhnya yang begitu menjulang. Jongin mengenal Chanyeol sejak keduanya duduk di bangku SMA. Pada dasarnya, Jongin adalah sosok yang pendiam. Ia tak banyak bicara sejak kecil. Namun berterimakasihlah pada Chanyeol yang mengajaknya berbincang untuk yang pertama kalinya dulu. Jika tidak, mungkin Jongin harus melewatkan masa-masa SMA-nya seorang diri. Chanyeol sebenarnya juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi teman-temannya adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan―sebut saja, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun dan Jung Daehyun. Sejak saat itu, Jongin tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Jongin menjadi semakin akrab dengan teman-temannya itu―bahkan hingga saat ini. Wajar saja, jika tak jarang mereka pergi keluar sesekali bersama―seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Hai, Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum menawan. "Silakan duduk." Ia menunjuk sebuah kursi di depannya.

Jongin mengangguk, kemudian menarik kursi untuknya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya saat mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. "Aku tak menyangka Olympus seramai ini saat siang hari."

"Banyak rekanan bisnis yang menghabiskan waktu saat makan siang disini. Letaknya lumayan dekat dengan pusat bisnis dan mampu menampung banyak orang," jelas Chanyeol menurut pengetahuannya. Ia memang pernah sesekali berkunjung ke Olympus bersama staff kantornya atau rekan bisnisnya. Lagipula, makanan disini terkenal sangat lezat.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Jadi, kau pasti punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan padaku, kan?" tebaknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu," cicitnya.

"Pendapat?" Alis Jongin bertautan saking herannya. Kemudian pria yang lebih muda itu tertawa pelan. "Kau mau meminta pendapat apa padaku, Hyung? Bukankah bidang kita jauh berbeda?" guraunya. Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin adalah salah satu instruktur tari di salah satu kelompok opera terkenal di Seoul.

Chanyeol mendesah kecil. "Ini bukan tentang pekerjaan, Jongin-ah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku―sebenarnya, aku akan melamar seseorang."

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Senyumannya pudar dan ekspresi di wajahnya pun tak terbaca. "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Hyung?" tanyanya lirih.

Chanyeol menunduk malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Tidak―bukan begitu." Chanyeol membuang pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Ia bingung harus menjelaskannya dengan kalimat seperti apa pada Jongin. "Aku belum menjalin hubungan spesial dengan orang ini. Tapi aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama dan aku berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku, sekaligus melamarnya," jelasnya.

Jongin tercenung selama beberapa detik. "Ah, selamat, Hyung." Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya. "Jadi siapakah orang yang beruntung ini? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" tanyanya penasaran, namun tidak terlihat terlalu antusias.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan―tak yakin, apakah ia harus memberitahu Jongin atau tidak. "Kurasa kau mengenalnya," jawabnya ragu.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. "Apakah dia teman SMA kita?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ah, aku jadi semakin penasaran," gumam Jongin pelan.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Jongin-ah," celetuk Chanyeol. "Jadi aku memintamu kemari untuk bertanya sesuatu padamu. Menurutmu, bagaimana cara terbaik untuk melamarnya?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, kemudian mendesah pelan. "Kurasa, kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Hyung. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Pengetahuanku tentang cinta sangat payah." Pemuda itu tertawa hambar.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu, Jongin-ah."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sejenak. "Kau tahu apa saja yang disukainya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Lakukan saja sesuatu yang disukainya. Berikan dia makanan atau barang favoritnya," jawab Jongin, akhirnya. "Ah! Yang paling penting, katakan tentang perasaanmu yang sejujurnya padanya. Lakukan sesuatu yang romantis untuk mengungkapkan isi hatimu." Jongin tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Sesuatu yang romantis? Seperti apa?"

Jongin memasang pose berpikir. "Menyanyikan lagu, mungkin?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, akan kupikirkan lagi nanti. Terima kasih atas saran yang kau berikan."

"Sama-sama, Hyung. Aku―aku turut bahagia untukmu." Jongin tersenyum, namun tatapan matanya terasa hampa.

* * *

"Lakukan sesuatu yang romantis." Chanyeol berulang kali menggumamkan kalimat tersebut seolah-olahitu adalah sebuah mantra. Ia tak bisa menghentikan kedua kakinya yang berjalan mondar-mandir kesana kemari―mungkin tak lama lagi akan tercetak jejak di atas lantai marmer rumahnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar berpikir keras untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pernyataan cinta yang romantis dan tak terlupakan. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti saran Jongin. Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah ide muncul di otaknya bagai sebuah bola lampu yang menerangi pikirannya. "Melakukan sesuatu yang romantis, menyanyikan lagu, dan mengungkapkan perasaanku? Ah, kurasa aku sudah mendapat jalan keluarnya."

Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, terduduk di kursi kerjanya yang empuk, dan mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil. Ia mulai menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertasnya dan sesekali berhenti untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Chanyeol tak cukup yakin bahwa usahanya ini akan berhasil baik, namun ia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Demi pujaan hatinya.

* * *

"Jongin, ponselmu berdering sejak tadi!" Zitao berseru keras pada Jongin yang sedang melatih anak didiknya.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, kemudian balas berseru, "Terima kasih!" Ia pun berpamitan pada anak didiknya sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilan. Ia bergegas berjalan menuju tempat ponselnya berada. Namun saat ia sudah tiba, panggilan tersebut sudah berhenti. Jongin mendengus pelan, kemudian mengecek ponselnya. Dilihatnya nama Chanyeol di layar ponselnya. Ternyata, Chanyeol baru saja menghubunginya dan ia tak tahu akan hal itu. Baru saja Jongin berinisiatif untuk menelepon Chanyeol balik, tiba-tiba saja sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Ia segera membacanya.

**From: Chanyeol**

_**Aku sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk ya?**_

_**Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu untuk datang ke Fransisco Restaurant jam 7 nanti. Aku ingin melamar orang yang kuceritakan padamu waktu itu.**_

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya sungguh nyeri tepat di dadanya. Ia tak bisa lagi memungkiri rasa suka yang dipendamnya untuk Chanyeol. Mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama dan sangat dekat. Ia tak pernah sadar bahwa perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan boom!―kini Chanyeol justru jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan akan melamar orang itu di hadapan Jongin. Jongin memang belum memastikan siapa orang yang dicintai Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit―cinta pertamanya justru menjadi cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia tak yakin apakah ia harus datang atau tidak. Namun bagaimanapun juga, dia menghormati Chanyeol. Ini adalah salah satu momen membahagiakan bagi Chanyeol dan selama Chanyeol bahagia, Jongin akan turut bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

Jongin pun mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Chanyeol.

**To: Chanyeol**

_**Aku akan datang malam ini. Fighting, Hyung!**_

* * *

"Terima kasih, Paman." Jongin baru saja turun dari taksi yang membawanya dari studio tari ke Fransisco Restaurant―persis seperti yang diintruksikan oleh Chanyeol, hanya saja, sepertinya ia datang agak terlambat. Jongin menatap bangunan tinggi dengan arsitektur kuno di hadapannya. Bangunan yang indah, hanya saja ia tidak datang untuk menikmati keindahannya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa hatinya akan tersayat-sayat saat ia melihat adegan dimana Chanyeol akan melamar pujaan hatinya nanti.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah tiba disini. Ia akan terkesan sebagai seorang pengecut, jika ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan menangis sepanjang malam untuk meratapi nasibya. Jadi yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah masuk ke dalam, berpura-pura seolah ia bahagia atas Chanyeol dan pulang. Biarlah urusan hatinya menjadi masalah pribadinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, Jongin pun melangkah masuk ke dalam restaurant tersebut. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Jongin datang ke Fransisco, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya terperangah―bukan keindahan arsitekturnya, melainkan karena suasananya. Jongin celingukan kesana kemari. Tempat itu terlalu sepi untuk ukuran sebuah restaurant kelas atas, bahkan untuk restaurant yang sudah disewa untuk melamar seseorang. Apakah ia datang terlambat? Mungkinkah pestanya sudah usai? Atau justru belum dimulai sama sekali? Atau jangan-jangan, acaranya dibatalkan? Oh, Jongin menggeleng pelan. Meski ia akan sangat senang jika acaranya dibatalkan, namun tak seharusnya ia bahagia di atas penderitaan Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kim."

"E-eh?" Jongin terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya dengan balutan jas formal menghampirinya dan menyapanya. "Anda bicara pada saya? Bagaimana Anda tahu nama saya?"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Anda sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang. Mari saya tunjukkan tempat duduk Anda."

Jongin masih sangat penasaran, namun ia memilih untuk mengikuti saja pria paruh baya itu. Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

Pria paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah salah satu pelayan di restaurant itu menuntun Jongin menuju salah satu meja makan di tengah ruangan dan tepat menghadap ke arah sebuah panggung kecil. Pada malam-malam tertentu atau acara tertentu, panggung kecil itu bisa digunakan untuk memberikan pertunjukan musik bagi para pengunjung. "Silakan duduk, Tuan." Pria itu menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Jongin.

"T-terima kasih," balas Jongin gugup sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Maaf, tapi dimana semua orang? Kenapa sepi sekali? Aku kemari untuk menghadiri acara lamaran temanku," ucapnya bingung.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Maaf, tugas saya hanya untuk mengantar Anda kesini, Tuan."

"T-tapi―"

"Saya permisi dulu, Tuan." Pria itu pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri.

Jongin gugup dan ia disergap rasa takut. Ia menoleh kesana kemari dan mendapati bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada disana. Kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana Chanyeol? Apakah pria itu sengaja mengerjainya? Jongin merogoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, namun sebelum sempat terambil, sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Jongin."

Jongin mematung sejenak, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap tepat ke arah panggung kecil di hadapannya yang kini sudah diterangi lampu. Dilihatnya sosok pria yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya sedang duduk di ata kursi tinggi sambil membawa sebuah gitar. "C-chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh misteri. "Aku tahu, pasti ada banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiranmu. Kau mungkin menganggapku telah membohongimu, tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi."

Jongin mengernyit bingung. Jadi Chanyeol benar-benar akan melemar seseorang kan? Lantas kenapa hanya ada mereka berdua disana?

"Aku memang akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang malam ini. Aku ingin melamarnya." Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arah Jongin. "Dan seseorang itu adalah kau, Kim Jongin."

_Ha?_

_Aku?_

_Kim Jongin?_

_Dia tidak sedang bercanda, kan?_

Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menutupi rasa keterkejutannya, karena saat ini rahang bawahnya serasa jatuh, sehingga membuat mulutnya terbuka dan membulat dengan lucu. "A-aku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu―sesuatu yang spesial. Semoga kau suka." Chanyeol mulai memetik gitar miliknya.

Jongin berusaha mengingat intro lagu ini, namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu lagu apa yang akan dibawakan oleh Chanyeol.

_**oneu-reul wiihaeseo na han-chameul gidaryeot-jyo**_

_**keudae naekkeo dwehgil tto somang-ha-go baraet-jyo**_

(I waited for such a long time for today)

(I hoped that you would be mine)

_**jeongshikeuro peureopojeureul hal-kka anim saengilnal kkamchag patireul hal-kka**_

_**na dugeundugeun seolledeon geunari oneu-rijyo**_

(Should I officially propose or throw a surprise birthday party?)

(The rub dub rub dub, heart pounding day is today)

_**keudae-neun naye lovely boykeudae-neun naye pretty boy**_

_**keudae-neun naye yeongwonhan namani cheonsa nareul badaju-llaeyo**_

(You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy)

(You are my eternal angel, will you accept me?)

_**keudae-neun naye lovely boy keudae-neun naye pretty boy**_

_**nae nuneul bwahyo daedabhal su i-nnayo keudae na cheong-honhaneun geoyeyo**_

(You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy)

(Look at my eyes, can you answer me? I am proposing to you)

_**yeppeun gapereul billyeobol-kka anim shicheong ap manheun saramdeurapeseo**_

_**-ggoteul jul-kka panjireul nae-mil-kka kominhadeon nayeot-jyo**_

(Should I rent out a pretty cafe or do it front of many people at City Hall?)

(Should I give you flowers or hold out a ring? I was thinking)

_**keudae-neun naye lovely boy keudae-neun naye pretty boy**_

_**keudae-neun naye yeongwonhan namani cheonsa nareul badaju-llaeyo**_

(You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy)

(You are my eternal angel, will you accept me?)

_**keudae-neun naye lovely boy keudae-neun naye pretty boy**_

_**nae nuneul bwahyo daedabhal su i-nnayo keudae na cheong-honhaneun geoyeyo**_

(You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy)

(Look at my eyes, can you answer me? I am proposing to you)

_**salda jichyeo himdeu-reodo tto nae-ga jikeutjikeuthae jinda-gohaedo keudae-ga anajwoyo**_

_**mianha-go tto komawoyo keudae nae yeopeseo ireohke sonjabajwoseo nal wiiro haejwoseo**_

(Even if life tires you, even if you get sick of me, please hug me)

(I'm sorry and I thank you for holding my hand next to me, for comforting me)

_**keudae-neun naye lovely boy keudae-neun naye pretty boy**_

_**keudae-neun naye yeongwonhan namani cheonsa nareul badaju-llaeyo**_

(You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy)

(You are my eternal angel, will you accept me?)

_**keudae-neun naye lovely boy keudae-neun naye pretty boy**_

_**nae nuneul bwahyo daedabhal su i-nnayo keudae nareul badaju-llaeyo**_

(You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy)

(Look at my eyes, can you answer me? I am proposing to you)

_**keudae-neun naye lovely boy keudae-neun naye pretty boy**_

_**keudae-neun naye yeongwonhan namani cheonsa nareul badaju-llaeyo**_

(You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy)

(You are my eternal angel, will you accept me?)

_**keudae-neun naye lovely boy keudae-neun naye pretty boy**_

_**nae nuneul bwahyo daedabhal su i-nnayo keudae na cheong-honhaneun geoyeyo**_

_**na cheong-honhaneun geoyeyo**_

(You are my lovely boy, you are my pretty boy)

(Look at my eyes, can you answer me? I am proposing to you)

(I am proposing to you)

Jongin tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Ia sungguh tak menduga bahwa di pipinya sudah terbentuk aliran air mata bak sungai. Ia benar-benar terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia baru menyadari bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol adalah ciptaannya sendiri. Ia bisa menangkap betapa lagu itu dibuat Chanyeol dari dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat menatap Jongin. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melepas gitarnya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas lantai bersandarkan kursi tingginya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin dengan senyuman yang senantiasa terkembang di wajahnya. Sesampainya di samping Jongin, Chanyeol berlutut, lantas menggenggam tangan Jongin.

Jongin semakin gugup dan terharu.

"Aku sadar, aku bukanlah pria yang romantis. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tak pernah memiliki pengalaman dalam cinta. Namun aku ingin melakukan hal yang terbaik untukmu―cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja mengajakmu bertemu dan menanyakan tentang cara melamar yang menurutmu romantis." Chanyeol menarik nafas. "Kau tidak memberikan kriteria secara spesifik. Kau bilang, mungkin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bisa mewakili perasaanku bisa menjadi salah satu hal yang romantis. Aku tak bisa menemukan lagu manapun yang cocok dengan isi hatiku saat itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis lagu ini untukmu."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia benar-benar tersentuh dengan lirik lagu yang ditulis Chanyeol.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah tahu isi hatiku kan?" Chanyeol berucap dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya merogoh ke dalam saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapiskan kain beludru. "Dan sekarang saatnya aku mengetahui isi hatimu, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Ia membuka kotak kecil itu yang sudah berisi sebuah cincin yang berkilauan. "Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Tentu saja, Jongin tak bisa mengatakan hal lain, selain kata 'ya'. Namun lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Raut wajah Chanyeol yang semula diselimuti kecemasan, kini telah berubah menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak terbendung. Ia memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Jongin.

Air mata kebahagiaan turun semakin deras dari mata Jongin.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Chanyeol membawa Jongin ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

Jongin membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan erat. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga pria yang dicintainya diam-diam selama ini, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat."

* * *

**epilog**

* * *

"Lagumu tadi sangat indah, Hyung. Apa kau benar menciptakannya sendiri?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku menciptakannya dengan segenap hatiku untuk dirimu, Jongin."

"Dasar tukang gombal."

"Aku tidak begitu, Sayang."

"Kau tahu, aku sudah patah hati saat kau mengajakku bertemu dan mengatakan bahwa kau akan melamar seseorang. Aku sudah berpikir untuk tidak datang kemari. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak datang kemari tadi?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti akan datang."

"Kau percaya diri sekali."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku mungkin memang telat menyadarinya, karena aku sama sekali belum berniat untuk mencari kekasih. Namun saat aku merasa bahwa aku sudah cukup layak untuk membangun kehidupan berumah tangga, nama yang langsung terlintas adalah namamu, Jongin. Percayalah."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sejenak sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku percaya padamu, Hyung," ucapnya tulus, kemudian ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

* * *

**end**

* * *

**dee's note:**

okay, apa sih ini? ini pendek, fluffy, cliche, dan absurd. mohon maafkan saya orz

anyway, this is my first chankai fanfic. suka banget sama mereka dari jama exo showtime, tapi entah kenapa susah nemu plot yang cocok buat mereka (menurut saya sih). dan tadda! akhirnya jadilah fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagunya 4men yang propose song. demi apaaaaa, itu lagunya enak banget dan so meaningful. makanya saya langsung dapet inspirasi (sebenernya udah dari jaman baheula, tapi saya bingung nentuin castnya lol). jadi lagu yang diatas itu lagunya 4men. itu bukan ciptaan saya, apalagi ciptaannya Chanyeol *grins*

dan buat yang suka chankai, kayaknya saya bakalan bikin beberapa oneshot chankai. so stay tune yea!

**mind to review, dear?**


End file.
